Ruby & Yang: Love Is In The Air ( An Enabler And Incest FanFic )
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: This is set between volumes 1&2. Ruby has had a crush on her older sister for as long as she can remember. Pretty much since she was very young. So she decided that while Blake and Weiss are out on a date, she will tell Yang how she really feels about her. Does Yang feel the same? You will have to read to find out. Sister/Sister Incest. Blake/Weiss is mentioned.
1. Chapter 1: Enabler Is Real: Part 1

AN: This is a one-shot. I might turn it into a two-shot. I haven't decided it if I will or not. It really just depends on how busy I am. It has nothing to do with my other FanFic, Ruby Yang's First Time. The idea for this incest FanFic had just came to me a few minutes ago. The reason why I'm writing this Enabler FanFic is mainly because that there isn't nearly enough FanFic's written of this incest (Ruby Rose x Yang Xiao Long) (Enabler) pairing. This is sister/sister sibling incest. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** RWBY.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Ruby Rose. Yang Xiao Long.

xxxxxx

 **Character Pairing:** Ruby Rose x Yang Xiao Long.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** The plot of this FanFic takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. Slightly AU. Canon Divergence.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** This is set between volumes 1 and 2. Ruby has had a crush on her older sister for as long she can remember. Pretty much since she was very young. So she decided that while Blake and Weiss are out on a date, she will tell Yang how she really feels about her. Does Yang feel the same? Find out on Ruby Yang: Love Is In The Air ( An Enabler FanFic ). Sister/Sister Incest. Blake/Weiss is mentioned.

xxxxxx

Ruby has a crush on Yang, her older sister. She has had a crush on her older sister for as long as she can remember. Pretty much since she was very young. When Blake and Weiss had come out to both her and Yang as bi and also as a couple, Ruby and Yang were both very happy for Blake and Weiss. And that's also when Yang came out as bi. Ruby herself came out as a lesbian and Yang was so happy and so proud of her for coming out to her and to their friends. What Yang didn't know at that time and she still doesn't know is that her younger sister, Ruby Rose is in love with her.

That was two months ago and today is the day that she has decided is the day that she will tell her older sister how she really feels about her. A large part of that is because she knows that Blake and Weiss are having a date night in Vale for their two month anniversary will give her enough time for her and Yang to have some privacy to themselves just in case Yang feels the same way about her.

Right now Ruby herself is in Vale buying some of Yang's favorite food and candy for her. She also bought Yang her favorite soda. That's just how much Ruby loves Yang, she will do just about anything to make Yang happy. Ruby quickly made her way to the docks so that she could get on an airship to take her back to Beacon.

It didn't take any longer than ten minutes for the airship to arrive to pick her up. She took her bags and she hurried onto the airship. She sat on a bench inside the airship and she waited patiently during the twenty-minute ride back to Beacon. As soon the airship had landed at the docks near Beacon, Ruby stepped out and off of the airship and onto the docks. Once on the docks, Ruby used her semblance to get back to her dorm room as fast as possible. Within seconds Ruby was standing right in front of the door to her dorm room.

She then pulled her scroll out of her pocket so that she can use it to open the door. When Ruby had opened the door she was both shocked and surprised to see that Yang was on top of her bed sheets, masturbating. She had her pants and panties shoved down to her ankles and both her bra and shirt were pushed up past her breasts. Yang had her right hand between her legs, pumping two fingers in and out of her dripping wet snatch while she was teasing both of her breasts with her left hand, going back and forth, twisting and pinching both of her hard and erect the moans that were slipping past her luscious pink lips were music to Ruby's ears.

And when Yang came hard just a few minutes later with Ruby's name coming out as a long moan, Ruby was wide-eyed and red-faced and she was also shocked beyond belief. Did she really just watch and hear her older sister masturbating while thinking about her?. Ruby couldn't be happier. Could Yang really have the same feelings that Ruby has?. Or was Ruby just over thinking things?. There's truly only one way for her to find out. And what way is that? For her to confront Yang of course. Ruby closed the door as silently as she could and then she placed her shopping bags down right next to the door. Once done with that, Ruby makes her way over Yang's bunk.

"Yang, what are you doing?., She asks and that's when Yang snaps out of her post-orgasm haze. Her eyes widen and a panic-stricken look crosses her face.

She sees that it's Ruby that asked the question and she knew that she wasn't sure that she could answer her younger sister's question without ruining her and Ruby's relationship. So she does the only thing that she can think of at the moment. She quickly rearranges her clothes as quickly as she can. Once her clothes are straightened up enough to look presentable and then she looks towards Ruby and she gives her a soft smile.

"So how long have you been standing there, Rubes?"., Yang asks her. Ruby surprises by looking away and blushing. It's only a second later that she turns back around to face Yang again. She's still blushing, Yang notes to herself.

"Long enough to hear you moan my name while masturbating"., Ruby replies and it's Yang's turn to blush this time.

"That long huh?"., Yang asks and Ruby just nods her head in reply. Ruby is surprised when Yang climbs down from her top bunk bed which is right above Blake's bunk bed. Yang walks right to Ruby and she smiles softly at her.

"Look let me just take a quick shower, and then we can talk okay?"., Yang asks and then Ruby replies with:

"Okay, well I'll just wait on my bed for you then sis". Yang nods and then as fast as she can, she gathers her pajamas and then she makes her way to the dorm's bathroom.

Once Yang is the bathroom and the door is closed and Ruby hears the shower running, Ruby climbs into her bunk bed to wait for her older sister to get out of the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later, Yang walks out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas and then she walks over to Ruby's bed and then she climbs up and into Ruby's bunk sits right next to Ruby. She smiles at her and then she takes both of Ruby's hands into both of her hands.

"We need to talk, sis"., Yang says and Ruby's heart sinks down into her stomach. Yang sees the dejected look on her face and her heart breaks in half at the hurt that she had just caused her little sister.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean anything bad by that. Not at all"., Yang says to Ruby. When she sees the hopeful look on Ruby's face she continues.

"What I mean is, that there is something that I need to tell you. And that something is that I'm in love with you and I have been for as long as I can remember". And those words sends Ruby's heart soaring into the sky with happiness. Yang feels the weight of all the years that she had held those feelings inside of her lift off of her shoulders the moment that she had finally confessed her true feelings to Ruby. Ruby smiles at Yang and then she tackles Yang to her bed and she lands on top of her, and that's when she leans down and captures Yang's soft pink lips with her own. At first, Yang is shocked by her younger sister's action, but then she returns the kiss. They break the kiss only a few minutes later.

Ruby pulls back from her older sister's lips only to give her a seductive grin that has her pussy wet. "I'm in love with you too, Yang. How about we continue where you left off?"., Ruby asks her with a sexy and a seductive purr that Yang had never known that Ruby was capable of, but what she did know that is that the hungry lust filled stare that Ruby has on her, she couldn't wait to see what her younger has in store for her. Ruby then slips her knee between Yang's legs and she grinds her down against Yang's pajama covered pussy. Yang let out a low moan at the delicious friction that her knee was giving to her and Yang couldn't wait for more.

"Please, Ruby. Please fuck me. Make your older sister cum for you"., Ruby whispers seductively to her older sister. Yang moans out lowly as Ruby continues to grind her knee against Yang's dripping cunt. Ruby stops her menstruations which causes Yang to groan out in frustration at how close she was to cumming against Ruby's knee.

"Gladly"., Ruby says, she uses her semblance and within just a few seconds, Ruby had both herself and Yang completely naked and Ruby couldn't help but stare lustfully at her older sister's beautiful and flawless naked body. Ruby got back on top of Yang and she kissed her hard, letting Yang feel every inch of her own naked body against hers. Ruby breaks their heated and passionate kiss and then she starts to kiss and lick her way to Yang's breasts, which will be the start of the best night of both of the two sisters lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go. The very first chapter of Ruby & Yang: Love Is In The Air ( An Enabler FanFic ). The second and final chapter will be out soon, like in a few days. I hope that y'all have both loved and enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I'll finish the fourth and final chapter of Ruby Yang's first time by next week. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I just went over this first chapter and I had noticed some mistakes. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Enabler Is Real: Part 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the second and final chapter of Ruby Yang: Love Is In The Air ( An Enabler FanFic). I hope that y'all have both loved and enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Ruby pulls back from her older sister's lips only to give her a seductive grin that has her pussy wet. "I'm in love with you too, Yang. How about we continue where you left off?"., Ruby asks her with a sexy and a seductive purr that Yang had never known that Ruby was capable of, but what she did know that is that the hungry lust filled stare that Ruby has on her, she couldn't wait to see what her younger has in store for her. Ruby then slips her knee between Yang's legs and she grinds her down against Yang's pajama covered pussy. Yang let out a low moan at the delicious friction that her knee was giving to her and Yang couldn't wait for more.

"Please, Ruby. Please fuck me. Make your older sister cum for you"., Ruby whispers seductively to her older sister. Yang moans out lowly as Ruby continues to grind her knee against Yang's dripping cunt. Ruby stops her menstruations which causes Yang to groan out in frustration at how close she was to cumming against Ruby's knee.

"Gladly"., Ruby says, she uses her semblance and within just a few seconds, Ruby had both herself and Yang completely naked and Ruby couldn't help but stare lustfully at her older sister's beautiful and flawless naked body. Ruby got back on top of Yang and she kissed her hard, letting Yang feel every inch of her own naked body against hers. Ruby breaks their heated and passionate kiss and then she starts to kiss and lick her way to Yang's breasts, which will be the start of the best night of both of the two sisters lives.

xxxxxx

Ruby leans down and she flicks her tongue across Yang's nipple several times before she circles her tongue around it and then takes the hard nub between her lips causing Yang to cry out in pleasure. Yang places her right hand on the back of Ruby's head, and then she threads her fingers through her younger sister's short red and black hair.

"Oh Ruby, yes. That feels so good. Please keep sucking my nipple. Just like that"., Yang moans out in a deep breath. Ruby looks up into Yang's eyes and she gives her a playful smirk. She gently bites down on Yang's hard nipple which has Yang arching her back pushing her breasts even farther into Ruby's spending a few more minutes on her older sister's left breast.

Ruby then switches over to Yang's right breast and she gives it the same treatment that she had just gave to Yang's left breast. She flicks her tongue across Yang's right nipple and Yang grips the bed sheets hard with her left hand. Once Ruby is done pleasuring Yang's ample breasts, she kisses and licks her way down Yang's sweat covered body until she ends up between her older sister's legs. She places her hands on Yang's inner thighs and she pushes her legs apart so that she can tend to Yang's dripping cunt. She decides to tease Yang first by placing kisses and nips on both of Yang's inner thighs starting with her right and ending the teasing with her left inner thigh and Yang was shuddering the whole time, moaning Ruby's name in between short gasps of air.

And that's when Yang has had enough of her younger sister's teasing and she just wants Ruby to fuck her so hard that she won't be to walk straight for the next couple of days. So that's what she tells Ruby to do.

"Ruby, please fuck me. Make me cum for you. Please fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk straight for days"., Ruby grins up at from between the blonde's legs. "Gladly, sis"., Ruby says and she lowers her head and then she takes one swipe of her tongue from the bottom of Yang's pussy to the top where her clit is beginning to come out from under it's hood, giving Yang's light kiss and Yang's shakes with pleasure at the feeling of Ruby's tongue on her wet and hot folds. Ruby licks her lips to gather some Yang's cum and she swallows it, and right then and there she loves how Yang tastes.

She continues to give Yang's pussy short licks then long broad licks ending at Yang's clit, and after repeating this process several times and Yang is a blushing mess thrashing around the bed under sister because of how good Ruby is at pleasuring her, moaning breathlessly with her younger sister's name being uttered from her parted lips.

"Oh Ruby, yes oh shit yes. Please don't stop licking my wet pussy. Please don't fucking stop"., Yang tells Ruby between her loud and sexy moaning. And that's exactly what Ruby does, she doesn't stop fucking Yang. Not until she orgasms hard right into Ruby's mouth when she slips two fingers of her right hand easily into Yang's entrance and when she takes Yang's bundle of nerves between her lips and sucks hard.

"Oh shit, Ruby. Yes. Yes. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"., is what Yang screams out in pure pleasure.

Once Ruby has helped her older sister ride out the best orgasm that she has ever had in her entire life, Ruby kisses her way back up Yang's body. Ruby then places a soft kiss on Yang's lips, letting Yang taste herself on Ruby's soft lips. Yang smiles as they part away from the kiss only a few seconds later. Ruby settles down next to Yang and she wraps both of her arms around Yang, pulling her older sister closer to her. Once Yang's orgasm induced high is gone she turns her head to face Ruby.

"Rubes, that was amazing"., Yang tells Ruby, giving her a seductive smile. "Let me return the favor and do to you what you just did to me"., Ruby's heart beats faster at Yang's words and her pussy gets even wetter than it already was, dripping her inner thighs soaking the bed sheets beneath her. Yang wraps both her arms and legs around Ruby's body and then she flips them both over with Yang on top of Ruby now instead of the other way around. Yang leans down and she captures Ruby's lips in a passionate kiss, swiping her tongue across Ruby's lips asking for permission and Ruby parts her lips granting Yang permission to slip her tongue inside Ruby's wet and warm mouth. Yang slides her tongue against Ruby's and they both moan out at the contact and feel of their tongues touching each other. Yang pulls away from the kiss leaving a string spit connecting their kiss-swollen lips.

Yang kisses her way from her younger sister's lips to her small but beautiful and perky breasts, her soft pink nipples hard and ready to be sucked. Yang places her hands on both of Ruby's breasts, kneading them and playing with Ruby's nipples, making Ruby groans out and she let's loose a string of curses and calls of her older sister's name falling from her lips.

"Oh, Yang, please don't stop"., Ruby says and Yang smirks at her. "Don't worry sis, I won't"., Yang replies. Yang then leans down and she takes Ruby's left nipple between her lips, flicking her tongue across it. She spends a few more minutes fondling Ruby's left breast before she switches over to her right breast, giving it the same treatment that she had just gave to Ruby's left breast. Once she's done with Ruby's breasts a few minutes later, she kisses and licks her way down her younger sister's body.

She gets between Ruby's legs and she nestles herself there, she spreads Ruby's legs farther apart by placing her both of her hands on Ruby's inner thighs and then she teases Ruby the same way that she had teased Yang earlier by kissing both of her inner thighs before eating out her older sister. Yang then leans down and she swipes her tongue up and down Ruby's dripping folds, getting her first taste of her younger sister's pussy.

And she loves it. Ruby tastes absolutely amazing. And Yang can't get enough of it. Yang takes Ruby pussy lips and she sucks on them, causing Ruby to grip the bed sheets hard beneath her. Yang lets Ruby's go before she licks her way Ruby's hard clit and then she takes Ruby's bundle of nerves between, sucking hard. Yang then takes two fingers from her right hand and then she rubs them up and down Ruby's wet slit gathering up her younger sister's cum, before she eases her two fingers gently into Ruby's moans out and then start to buck her hips as Yang starts to finger fuck her.

"Oh, shit Yang. Please fuck me. Don't stop"., And Yang smirks up at Ruby from between her younger sister's spread legs. Yang doesn't intend to stop fucking Ruby anytime soon. A few minutes later, Yang knows that Ruby is about to cum when her inner walls start to clamp down on her fingers and when Yang gently bites down on Ruby's clit, and then Ruby cums hard right into Yang's awaiting mouth while screaming her older sister's name in pure bliss. Yang swallows every single drop of Ruby's cum and she slows down her pumping fingers, helping her younger sister ride out her mind blowing and earth shattering orgasm.

Once Ruby has ridden out her orgasm and her breathing has calmed down, Yang pulls her fingers out of Ruby and then slips them in her mouth sucking off Ruby's cum and when Ruby looks down between her legs and she sees Yang do this she blushes hard. Yang smirks as she lets go of her fingers with a pop and then she kisses her way back Ruby's body and then she gives her younger sister a soft and loving kiss, letting Ruby taste herself on her older sister's lips. They both break away from the kiss with huge smiles on both of their faces. They share 'I love you's' before they cuddle against one another and they both fall asleep with a deep and lasting love for one another, their love lasting them for forever.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the second final chapter of my second Enabler FanFic. I hope that y'all will love this FanFic. I had a lot of fun writing this FanFic as well as this second and final chapter of Ruby & Yang: Love Is In The Air ( An Enabler FanFic ).

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I just went over this first chapter and I had noticed some mistakes. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
